


Enemies’ Dance

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Well they died
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 和罗密欧与朱丽叶的爱情一样，茂丘西奥的感情来得也不是时候。





	Enemies’ Dance

1: The First Round  
他的头发被提伯尔特从后面攥住，指缝间全缠绕着卷曲的黑色发丝。头发紧紧抓着他的头皮，将那块因为平时见不着太阳而格外苍白的皮肤扯得变形。他咬紧牙关，视野被眯起的眼睛挤得变形，提伯尔特粗重的喘息声在他上方响起，一同而来的还有热气喷在他前额上的触感。

阴茎被不舒服地挤在床垫上，卡普莱家的小崽子每次用力都将茂丘西奥又往床垫里推了几分，敏感点又一次被狠狠擦过让他过度兴奋的身体隐隐作痛，腰几乎要裂开，头皮生疼，射过一次的阴茎隐约有再次精神的苗头，却因为被死死按在床垫上而不得其志。

他已经分不清疼痛和快感了，二者混和在一起轮番攻击他的大脑神经，过载的接收器又将信号挤进其它神经，他忍不住叫出了声，立刻就听到了头顶上提伯尔特满意的嗤笑。

“是不是这个体位让你可以不用看我的脸，好把我当成表妹？”茂丘西奥从来不会甘心默默挨操，一两句激怒提伯尔特的话是每次性爱的完美调味剂。

也可能这次调味剂加多了。嘴和鼻子被一只手粗暴地捂住，那只手指间残留的唾液正在慢慢变干，他的闷哼回荡在掌心逼仄的空间里。鼻梁上的一下猛烈撞击让茂丘西奥痛的龇牙咧嘴，他怀疑自己的软骨八成错位了，更不用说提伯尔特仍然没有松开对他头发的钳制，现在他背后的着力点只剩下屁股里那根阴茎，揪着他头发的手，和死死捂住他口鼻的另一只手。脖子被迫后仰，呼吸也被堵得困难，茂丘西奥涨红了脸，被动地承受身后的撞击，他暗暗咒骂提伯尔特，恶狠狠收紧穴口，恨不得就此夹断对方还软不下来的那玩意。

不知道过了多久，提伯尔特终于气喘吁吁地从他身上翻下来，软下来的阴茎带出了茂丘西奥体内的几滴精液，它们正在空气中迅速变冷。翻到在床上的提伯尔特仿佛一只跑了太久的老狗，他高潮后的表情看起来有种挫败的意味——眉毛纠结在一起，嘴张成椭圆形。于是茂丘西奥津津有味地品着这短暂的胜利，伸手去拨弄对方潮湿的金色长发。金发的主人软软地拍开了那只调皮的手，眼神凶狠，可惜毫无震慑力，茂丘西奥笑了，手又伸回去挑逗地抚摸对方的脸颊，“怎么，猫王子，射完就不行了？”

提伯尔特一骨碌爬了起来，躲开他的手，瞪着地上皱成一团的裤子，好像那上面能看到茂丘西奥的脸。瞪了几秒，他开始慢吞吞地套上裤子，看起来若有所思。

“管好你的嘴，茂丘西奥。”过了一会，他警告。

“好啦，好啦，我知道你喜欢朱丽叶，我不会让她知道咱们——”他右手比圈，左手食指穿了过去，“——的关系。”

提伯尔特泄愤似的拉上裤链，胡乱套上衣服，摔门而去。

裹在床单之间的茂丘西奥奇怪地感到某种难以言说的情绪，好像空气在周身收紧了，不使人窒息，却也并非完全善意。他把那解释为提伯尔特落下的敌意的实体。

*

“要我说，你们应该停止这种行为。”镇上的小酒馆里，罗密欧有点担忧地看了看他鼻梁上的淤青，“我看不出来这对你们双方有任何好处，我是说，除了性，如果你能把那叫‘好处’的话。”

“那当然是好处。”伸手挡住自己的鼻子，他动作尴尬地喝了口酒，笑嘻嘻地回嘴，“我喜欢得很呐。”

“如果你这么说的话。”罗密欧耸肩，目光落回了木头桌板上的一块翘起。

“别提我啦，好朋友，说说你自己吧！”茂丘西奥拍了拍对方的肩，“又为哪个漂亮姑娘发愁呢，嗯？”

“唉，茂丘西奥，你可别问，我为她愁得已经快要日渐消瘦了。”罗密欧苦笑，“谁让她是卡普莱家的大小姐呢。”

茂丘西奥安慰的话刚到嘴边就被吞了回去，凡事只要和卡普莱沾上关系，就注定变得一团糟，尤其是当罗密欧爱上了提伯尔特心爱的表妹的时候。这下好了，提伯尔特那个嫉妒鬼肯定要找机会和罗密欧拼命，茂丘西奥腹诽，那种空气缓慢收紧的感觉又回来了，甚至比早晨提伯尔特离开时还要明显，现在他能感觉到这其中的敌意，夹杂着一丝缥缈的失落，压紧了他的皮肤。

幸好为情所困的家伙好像并没有发现茂丘西奥的不对劲，只是一个劲盯着桌板。

“罗密欧，你是在找刺激对不对？”他假意调笑。

“我这次是真心的！茂丘西奥你可要相信我，我的每一丝念想都离不开她的名字，每一缕思念都缠着她的样貌。”罗密欧几乎趴到了桌上，这句话传到茂丘西奥的耳朵里时已经混杂了木头的钝化。

“可她是你们仇家的女儿，蒙太古们肯定是不会答应的。”这句话听上去更像是一声长长的叹息。

“可是你和提伯尔特——”罗密欧眉毛都要打结了，脸上带着他即将开始辩论的信号。

“按理来说，我不是蒙太古，是不是？”茂丘西奥夸张地挑眉，还做了个鬼脸，看到罗密欧困惑的表情反而让他感到放松多了，不知道是不是罗密欧每次都败给他的原因，“而且我们之间根本就没有感情。”他翻了个白眼。

“就你理由多。”罗密欧摇晃了他几下，“不过，我和朱丽叶已经是两情相悦了。我们打算私奔。”

“你们打算——”茂丘西奥简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“要知道你们如果意志坚定，两家或许会认可你们的感情。私奔？茂丘西奥还没私奔过嘞，你不觉得这有点超过你的能力范围吗，好朋友？”

“可是她爸爸已经要她嫁给帕里斯了。”罗密欧捧着下巴，安静地咕哝。

“或许——”罗密欧的兴趣迅速被他吸引了，两只眼睛发亮地盯着茂丘西奥，“你们可以悄悄找神父证婚，既然朱丽叶已经结婚了哪还有再出嫁的道理？”

“妙极了，好朋友！”罗密欧挤出一个傻笑，“我这就去办。”

下一秒茂丘西奥就只能望着那个越走越远的身影摇头了。

*

茂丘西奥一个人在酒馆里坐得无聊，又不想回家，只好来到外面渐暗的天色中胡乱游荡。刚下过雨的地面湿漉漉的，泥土与脏污混着雨水，在突出的地方被磨得光滑的石路面的沟壑间纵横流淌，雾蒙蒙的天气好像给他施加了某种咒语，一种对孤独的向往攥住了他的心，他想要远离人群，远离尘世，再也不说一句话，再也不去思考任何世俗琐事，就仅仅是独自飘荡在一片灰蒙蒙的水雾里，像是在暴雨前的乌云中穿行。他知道这种在平庸的人生中寻找悲情色彩的行为蠢极了，可是他却无法停止，就好像生活中总是有什么东西压在他的肩上，挤压着他的内脏，而唯一能够释放这种窒息感的方法就是让自己痛苦——针对卡普莱家挑衅的举动，和提伯尔特泄愤式的性爱，每一次酒醉后和看不清脸的过客在后巷里急匆匆的口活，以及每天早上半梦半醒之间盯着空荡的床铺流泪。

一个人影出现在街道尽头，“瞧瞧，这是谁啊。”茂丘西奥痴笑，一步步向着那个影子挪过去，那人倒也没跑，站在墙角的阴影里，只有半个轮廓露了出来。他又走了两步，一个过分熟悉的脑袋出现在眼前。

“他们什么时候搞到一起去了？”提伯尔特面色不善，揪着他的领子问，嘴里的酒气让茂丘西奥皱起了鼻子。

“谁？”管他的，先装傻再说。

“你还能不知道是谁，别逗我了，”对方突然泄了气一样，松开了他，转过身去，一只手撑着墙，“是罗密欧和我表妹。”

一种难以抗拒的无力感涌入了茂丘西奥，好像是被提伯尔特的情绪传染了一般，紧接着席卷他的，则是一种奇妙的失落感，仿佛他也丧失了获得自己小表妹芳心的机会，只是这种感情的对象并不是朱丽叶，而是面前这个家伙，也就是自己的死敌。

这认知把他吓了一跳，因为一直以来他都只是把提伯尔特当作一个发泄的工具，在卧室里，他们以性作为武器，而出了房门，他们便针锋相对，势不两立。可是现在一切都脱轨了，开始向着某个茂丘西奥不敢想象的方向发展，他眨眨眼，对上了提伯尔特询问的目光。

“所以你不知道？”对方抱起手肘，怀疑地审视他，“别告诉我你喜欢罗密欧。”

“滚你的。”有点过激，不怎么明智。但是谁也没教过他怎么应付这种“你发现你对和你经常上床的死敌有点意思”的情况，老天，甚至连这情况本身都听起来不可思议，更不用说叫他对此作出合理反应了。

“茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥，”金色卷发被仰头甩到身后，提伯尔特绕着他转了一圈，步子不怎么稳，“没想到你真喜欢罗密欧。”

茂丘西奥猛地加快脚步，逃离了对方离得越来越近的呼吸。


End file.
